


BTS - Jin leaves for the military (Jin x Min-seo)

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [78]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Smut, Testicle play, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Fluff. Soft smut. Angst. Slight testicle play. Puppy!Three months following Jin’s wedding to Min-seo (OC), he is due to start his military duty, leaving his new wife behind with a special gift to keep her company. This is part of our ongoing storyline.Find all of Jin's headcanon fics to date in order here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185246911791/bts-jins-headcanon-universe-fics
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Headcanon Masterlist [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237379
Kudos: 5





	BTS - Jin leaves for the military (Jin x Min-seo)

He had to leave the next morning and, as their lips came together, Min-seo couldn’t help but wonder where the time had gone. Their wedding night had seemed only yesterday and yet it had been three and a half months. She couldn’t argue that they hadn’t had enough notice, yet the day had come around so soon. It had been weighing on her mind for weeks but she tried to push it aside as Jin cupped her cheek and deepened the kiss. They were sat side by side on the end of the double bed; his suitcase open behind them on the pastel-coloured quilt. She turned her body towards him, her hand finding his covered thigh and brushing it gently, lovingly, as she opened her mouth against him. The prospect of not waking up next to him after tomorrow filled her with dread along with the fact that she wouldn’t be able to tell him how much she loved him everyday. She needed to show him how much she was going to miss him. 

With a slight moan, she skimmed her hand up the leg of his jeans until they reached the centre. He gasped into her mouth at the feel of her touch as she rubbed his bulge, using her palm in little, circular motions. She broke away from his lips to see what she was doing; unbuttoning his trousers and sliding the zipper down carefully. Jin watched without speaking as she reached into the gap and squeezed him gently through his white underwear; her fingers closing around the head and admiring the few drops of liquid which stained his garment. With slightly cautious hands, she pulled him from the confines of his pants, slipping his member over the waistband and tugging the shorts down with the other hand. 

“Min-seo…” He whispered breathily as she made contact with his shaft, wrapping her hand around his skin near the base and slowly sliding up. Her nails were neatly manicured but not overly long, yet she made sure to be careful, keeping her movements steady and concise as she pleasured him. 

His lips returned to hers and she increased the speed, squeezing and caressing him lovingly as he moaned and gasped against her tongue. She could tell he was growing close as his throaty exhalations increased and she found her hand roaming lower on the downward stroke, her pinky and ring finger brushing the soft sack of his balls. He moaned at the sensation and, wanting to try something new, she moved her other hand - which had been resting on his shoulder - towards his lap. It wasn’t as though she had actively avoided the area before, but it had never really occurred to her to focus on it. She had heard some of her friends, Ji-eun and Cassandra in particular, mention how much their men loved their balls being handled; Cassandra had even suggested to the solicitor that she try a pinwheel on Namjoon the next time he was feeling adventurous. But for Min-seo, Jin had not implied that this was the case and, until now, she had not taken the initiative. 

Tentatively, she palmed his scrotum with her spare hand, brushing against the soft curls of light hair as she explored the area; dipping down to cup his testicles. He gasped in surprise and inhaled sharply, making her pull away. 

“I’m sorry…” She broke the kiss. “Does that hurt?” She asked with a worried frown. 

Jin paused before speaking, a small, slightly amused smile creeping onto his lips. He brushed her cheek gently with his thumb, reassuring her. 

“No…” He pecked her lips. “It feels really good.” He whispered against her lips, making her smile. Her hand returned to him, moving against him a little more confidently and applying more pressure as she massaged the area with her hand. Her hands felt impossibly soft, with only the cold flash of her engagement and wedding ring to break up the warmth. She continued jerking him with her other hand, making him splutter as his cheeks grew red. 

“You’re really soft…” Min-seo commented, slightly surprised. “You should have told me this felt good…” She said a little sadly. The thought occurred to her that if she had known she wouldn’t have waited so long to try it. She didn’t have time to overthink this, however, as she felt him spill himself, warm and wet, onto her hand. She opened her mouth widely against his lips, letting out an approving moan as she worked his tip with her closed fist, coaxing the last of his cum from his tip. 

***

The afternoon passed in a haze; they had fallen asleep, curled up together on top of the duvet, shortly after he had finished packing. She knew most of his possessions would be returned to her once he had arrived at the camp, and then the tears would start all over again as she ran her hands over his worn clothes, still saturated with his warm scent; a comforting mixture of sandalwood and light spices, but for now she still had him and held him close. 

“Have you got everything?” She eventually murmured, her cheek pressed flat against his chest. 

“I don’t need much.” He confirmed sleepily, shifting slowly off the bed with a long stretch. Min-seo followed, knowing that the meal they would cook together in a few moments would be their last together for months. 

“Are you sure I can’t come with you tomorrow?” She asked, not for the first time, knowing the answer before he said it. 

He hesitated, turning away from her as he pulled on a t-shirt and opened the bedroom door. A small brown pug came running into the room, its paws tapping against the polished wooden floor. Jin followed it with his eyes as it ran straight past him and towards Min-seo who scooped the puppy up in her arms. 

“I think it will be too hard…” Jin’s voice trembled as he turned to look at her. “I’ll call you as soon as I’m settled.”

Min-seo ran her hands softly through the fur, stroking the dog’s little belly comfortingly; her gaze fixed on her in an attempt to distract herself from what was being said. Jin smiled, a little sadly. “Besides…someone needs to feed Bomi.”

Min-seo’s eyes snapped up, wide, brown and filling with tears. “Someone needs to feed you!” She sobbed suddenly, her spare hand moving to cover her mouth as she began to cry.

“Min-seo…” Jin whispered with a sigh, closing the gap between them. 

“I know you got her to keep me company.” Min-seo held on tightly to the dog, moving her hand away from her mouth to stroke the pug’s brown head. “But it’s not the same…” She wept. 

Jin frowned. “But you’ll look after he won’t you?” He asked. 

Min-seo smiled despite herself; her face briefly lighting up beneath her tears. “Of course I will…” She said, looking from Jin to Bomi’s sweet round eyes. The puppy turned its head to look back at her and she kissed its nose genty. “I love her so much already.” 

“It’ll be vacation before you know it.” Jin promised, reaching out to pat the dog’s head. 

“I hope so…” He curled his fingers gently against its neck, massaging it tenderly before reaching for Min-sep

“Will you send me pictures of you both?” Jin asked.

Min-seo paused and her small smile was replaced with an anxious frown. “What if you don’t get them?” She questioned, suddenly convinced he wouldn’t. He had thousands of fans who would write to him, not to mention his bandmates and large, extended family. 

Jin brushed a stray strand of dark hair away from her damp face, tucking it behind her ear. “You’re my wife…” He murmured softly, her eyes meeting his. “Of course I’ll get them.” 

“How will they tell them apart?” She asked. 

Jin grinned. “Forego the stickers and hearts on the envelope?” He joked, making her laugh softly as he pressed his lips to hers.


End file.
